Ghosts of Our Past
by silentreaper06
Summary: Shawn meets a spirit who has a connection to Lassiter. Eventual Shassie.


**AN: Hey. I'm glad that people liked my PWP story, so I decided to start writing a multichapter story. This one does contain an OC, but it will still end up as a Shassie story. I'm rating it M for mentions of drug use and sex. So, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Steve Franks owns any recognizable Psych characters. I only have claims for Christina.**

**Warning: Mentions of drug use, mentions of sex.**

**

* * *

**

Shawn walked into the Psych office, like any other day. Gus was off doing his pharmaceutical thing, and Shawn was waiting on a call from the SBPD so he could help with a case (and bug Lassiter, of course). Life was as it should be.

Shawn reached into the fridge to get himself a pineapple, and when he turned around, there was a teenage girl. She had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was wearing a black AC/DC shirt and blue jeans. The look on her face was one of frustration, and she seemed to be mumbling something. "Hello?" Shawn said, wary of this girl's intentions.

The girl perked up and turned to Shawn. "Please tell me you can see me," she said.

"Yes, but what are you doing here?"

"Look, you probably won't believe this, but I'm dead." Shawn stared at her in disbelief. There was absolutely no way she could be dead when he could see her so clearly.

"Sure you are, and I'm a fairy god parent. Who are you really?"

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She walked over to Shawn and said, "Look up the name Christina Livingston in death records." Shawn laughed and turned around, but when he turned back, he saw that she was gone.

Later, when he was called for a small case, Shawn asked Juliet to look up the name Christina Livingston. Sure enough, Juliet came back with the girl's file, showing her to have died in 1986. The picture even looked like her. When Shawn walked out, he saw the dead girl staring at him. "Told you so," she said.

"So what are you doing stalking me? Shouldn't you be off in the clouds playing a harp?"

"I've been wandering this earth for twenty-four years thinking that, but apparently it's not so easy."

"Not so easy? Just go into the light."

"There was no light, genius. I died, I saw my body, all bloody and gross, and then I tried to find someone who could hear me."

Shawn sighed and said, "Okay, so why me?"

"I don't know." Christina looked over and saw Detective Lassiter walk out, and suddenly her eyes flashed with recognition. "Lassie!" She ran through Shawn's body, thinking she would run through him, but she got stuck in his body. "Lassie," she screamed with his voice.

"What the hell do you want Spencer?" Lassiter asked.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for wh-OOF!" Christina kissed Lassiter using Shawn's lips, so it was no surprise when Lassiter pushed Shawn off and pushed Christina out of his body. Lassiter ran to his car and Shawn was left to wonder what happened.

"Oops," she said.

"What happened?"

"I used your body to kiss Carlton."

Shawn stared at her. She couldn't mean... "Lassiter?"

"Yep. He was my boyfriend before I kicked the bucket."

Shawn stared at her. "Lassie was your _boyfriend_?"

"Yeah," she said in the dreamy voice girls used when describing their lovers. "He used to be so sexy and romantic-"

"Ew, gross. You're talking about Lassiter here." Shawn saw Gus walk over and turned towards him. "What's up, Gus?"

"Shawn, did you just kiss _Lassiter_?" Gus asked.

"No, Gus. See, a spirit invaded my body who used to date Lassiter and _she_ kissed him, Eerie Queerie style."

"Eerie what?"

"Nevermind. I was possessed by a female ghost."

Gus laughed and said, "Yeah right, Shawn. You just pretend to be psychic, you can't actually talk to ghosts."

"Really, Gus, she's standing right next to me." Shawn pointed to Christina, but Gus looked as if he didn't see her.

"Shawn, stop pretending. It's just us."

"Gus, she's here."

"Let's go, Shawn. Juliet wants us to work on a case with her and Lassiter." Gus dragged Shawn behind him to his car, and Christina followed them, anxious to work with Lassiter.

When Shawn got to the crime scene, he examined the dead body. He noticed a band-aid on the wrist of the body and an open pack of them on the mantle above the dead guy. There was also a few needle-sized wounds on his upper arm and a head wound that looked like he had been bashed in the skull.

"I'm getting something," Shawn said, placing his fingers on his temples. "I'm seeing some injections, some needles..."

"We did find some heroin in his office," Juliet said.

"Yes, exactly like that. He would have a dealer, right?"

"He's right. Let's search for a name." The detectives went upstairs while Shawn walked outside, slipping away from Gus and meeting Christina outside.

"Alright, why'd you possess me?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't know I'd possess you. I thought I'd run through you like I usually do to people, but I got stuck," she said.

"Alright, so how'd you get unstuck?"

"Carlton pushed me away. I think if I concentrate, I might be able to leave your body again if I possess you."

"How?"

"When I possessed you, I felt a connection to your mind. When Lassiter rejected me, or rather, rejected you, I felt that connection break. If I could feel those connections again, I could-"

"Woah, no! No more using my body. I'm not here to channel spirits."

"But I could finally be at peace. I could go into the light."

"No. I felt violated when you told me that you kissed Lassie while you were in my body, I'm not risking you sleeping with him." Shawn shuddered and walked inside to try to solve the case.


End file.
